


S T A R G A Z I N G (stars in the water stars in your eyes)

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_kink, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for an anon prompt over at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/"><strong>kakairu_kink</strong></a>; <a href="http://www14.atpages.jp/noeen/ura/urara/0303.html">this fanart</a> had been the reference.</p>
    </blockquote>





	S T A R G A Z I N G (stars in the water stars in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon prompt over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/profile)[**kakairu_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/); [this fanart](http://www14.atpages.jp/noeen/ura/urara/0303.html) had been the reference.

We creep out like children into the life of night,  
like mischievous boys on a mission  
for fun.

to the edge of the sleeping quiet town; all is well here  
all is well there  
and all is well at the gates.  
We sneak past the guards  
(you want to paint circles of shoe-polish around their eyes; a lesson of vigilance, you claim,  
but there's no time for that.)

And we snicker like children  
like mischievous boys on a mission  
towards the Pool of Silent Wonder.  
That is the name the children  
(the real children, the children that live in the daytime)  
call it.

The water is dark and still when we get there  
and high above our heads  
the stars blaze like beauty. They rain down love.

Take off your clothes; you say this even as you remove your own.  
And for that moment, we are innocent as children and there is nothing  
about our utter nudity that bothers me.

(Later in the day, you will grin at me when handing over your reports;  
I will remember the way the dark water licked lovingly at your pale skin  
and I'll feel warm all over.)

There are stars in the water;  
you show me them as we sit together, the long grass tickling my back and neck.  
There are stars in the water and when you raise your leg,  
constellations glitter around your ankles  
and galaxies reside in between your toes.

There's a shooting star on your knee!

There are stars in the water.  
When you turn to me and lean close,  
there are stars in your eyes when you smile.

_fin_


End file.
